


Floating in the Falling Universe of Flowers

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stops before Keito, the light of the little leds reflecting on his glasses, and in the blink of an eye their fingers are intertwined, Keito brushing the back of his hand with his thumb.<br/>“It’s warm,” he whispers, voice low not to break the magic, “I like it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating in the Falling Universe of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a video about a wonderful exhibition in Tokyo about lights and it was breathtaking, and I thought: I want Eichi and Keito to kiss here.  
> And this happened
> 
> If you want to take a look:  
> The first room: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPKBDPWOtGk  
> The second room (from which I've stolen the title for this fic LOL): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wyl_1yu47cY

Everything sparks around them. Flashes of light cross the room and hit the small crystals filling the room, and for a moment Eichi thinks of how beautiful the world can be. He cups his hands, stopping in the middle of the room, bare feet feeling the sweet cold of the floor: he looks at his palms, and they fill with shiny, little stars, as if a magician performed some kind of trick. He smiles like a child on Christmas, as he looks for Keito on the other side of the room, eyes talking for him - _this is the most beautiful place I have ever been_.  
Lights fade for a handful of second just before their eyes meet, and Eichi follows the trail of tiny, shiny dots suspended in the air, walking on his tiptoes to reach him, as if he was guided by a swarm of fireflies. He feels strange, a warm itch that spreads on his chest at every step, his heart racing as if it was going to explode. He stops before Keito, the light of the little leds reflecting on his glasses, and in the blink of an eye their fingers are intertwined, Keito brushing the back of his hand with his thumb.  
“It’s warm,” he whispers, voice low not to break the magic, “I like it.”  
And Keito nods, and his smile, enlightened by the soft light, makes him look like an angel. Eichi leans a bit, brushing those lips and smiling back - a kiss that is not a kiss, it’s just a ghost lingering there, the promise of something more that who knows when it will ever come. Then, stars explode again in a whirlwind of colours, rainbow painting their skin in red, pink, lilac, yellow. And they start to run, run, they collect in bundles that run faster than light itself. Keito follows those bundles, bringing Eichi with him, wandering through that universe made of crystals that shine brighter than any diamond he has put his eyes on. They enter another room, and Eichi feels like someone had just punched him on his chest.  
It’s stunning, breathtaking, a night sky scattered with bright flowers blooming above his head, under his feet, over his heart. He would laugh at himself for feeling so sensitive to the beauties of the world - he doesn’t care their nature. If it’s the miracle of technology that makes him feel on the edge of crying, than he will welcome it as a treasured friend. He takes a few more steps forward, lips bent in a smile that will hardly leave his face. Thousands of petals are brushing his face, and if he closes his eyes Eichi can really feel their touch, can feel the gentle caress over his cheeks as much as he can feel Keito’s hand tightening around his own.  
It feels like being inside a kaleidoscope: flowers change each time he blinks and get new shapes, metaphor of a world that never stops, of time that goes straight and accept any mutation. Flowers are so fragile, and so is his heart, so are his feelings that jump on his chest like a spoiled child demanding to be fed on candies. He doesn’t want to cry, but what could he do, when he feels so overwhelmed, so lucky despite his own, personal hell?  
Keito sees them, tears rolling down his cheeks against his will, bids of dew that trace a path to his lips. He leaves his hand to put them on Eichi’s shoulders, his voice soft brushes his ears like a silent lullaby.  
“Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?”  
Eichi shakes his head, opening his eyes to find emerald ones losing themselves into his own with a glimpse of worry, the phantom of too many times spent in a sterilised room, so white it looked like a purgatory.  
Eichi hands move on their own, and cup Keito’s face, a smile cutting his face in two. He kisses him, this time, not a brush, not a joke between childhood friends. It tastes like hot tea on rainy days, it tastes like the warmth of a blanket around his shoulders in winter.  
He feels so small.  
“It’s just that,” he says, when their lips part and his voice sounds broken, “flowers are so beautiful and yet so ephemeral,” and he knows that it won’t take too much for Keito to overlap that single sentence to the whole meaning of their own existence. But he doesn’t expect him to smile, not like that, not with that hint of sadness that paints his lips and lights up his eyes.  
“We’ll worry about it when the time comes,” and in that answer Eichi finds every comfort he needs.  
Flowers bloom and die above their head, under his feet. As long as he will be taken care of, he won’t mind.


End file.
